1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, recording method, and recording system, and is suitable for application to, for example, a Blu-ray disc recorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, an advertisement posting support system has been suggested in which an image indicating details of an advertisement is printed on the surface of a digital versatile disc (DVD) so that the DVD can be used as an advertisement medium (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-316147).